Various devices, apparatuses and methods for obtaining hydrocarbons from solid waste by pyrolysis or thermolysis are known, in which a reaction chamber is used where the solid waste is placed, and inside of which there is an endless screw to convey the waste through the reaction chamber; this endless screw having the limitation that it cannot convey metallic waste, glass, rocks, and so forth, since in addition to not being susceptible to the thermolysis or pyrolysis, these damage the endless screw, causing blocks, this event thereby affecting these technologies' process to obtain hydrocarbons. Patent application WO2005044952 refers to an apparatus to process waste that has a cylindrical vacuum reactor that, when heated from 250 to 410° C., subjects the matter to be processed to a thermal shock, producing dioxins and other contaminant compounds inside the reactor, thus this application differs because there is not a thermal shock of the matter for processing since the organic and inorganic solid waste inlet cylinder is not pre-heated, they remain at ambient temperature, thus preventing the thermal shock which would produce these harmful substances. It also expresses that it comprises an endless screw to remove the mixture within the reactor, this endless screw turning in only one direction accumulates waste at one point and is jammed, which prevents the thermal dissociation of the waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,232 relates to a method and apparatus to process waste tires that are placed in a chamber where vacuum is brought about to induce pyrolysis from 176.6 to 343.3° C., the chamber includes a vapor collector, the mixture of gas and liquid extracted is separated in a liquid condenser and the tire bits are removed by an endless screw. The apparatus also includes three filling chambers, a transformation reactor and carbon extraction. That apparatus only processes waste tires while our system processes any waste material organic or inorganic.